


A ma place - Prompts

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here you can send me prompts set in the verse of my fic "A ma place"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt 1 : The Families' Reaction To Them Dating

**Author's Note:**

> onesecrethobbit.tumblr.com asked you:
> 
> I wonder if you could maybe write something about their families’ reaction to them dating?

Burt can’t say that he’s surprised.  
He had seen the look between Blaine and Kurt as the time has passed, and he may not want Blaine to date too soon, he can’t really say anything about Kurt.  
First of all, the young man is a fine gentleman : Burt is always amused to watch him offering to get this or that when they spend time together, opening the doors for everybody, helping Carole getting the groceries inside whenever she arrives and he’s still here.  
Second of all, he knows that he’s a little biased about Kurt, but he can see the way Blaine’s attention is captured by the other boy long before they finally get their act together and confess their feelings - feelings that anyone with working eyes could see from Space, but whatever.  
Blaine may not realize it, but the moment Kurt enters a room, he shifts to be able to look at him.  
It reminds Burt of a story Elizabeth had told Blaine when he was younger, about why the sunflowers always turn their “face” toward the Sun because at first, the Sunflower was a princess who fell in love with the Sun.  
Burt only hopes that Kurt won’t be as cold as the Sun in the story and end up neglecting his son.  
For his sake.  
Because biological son or not, if Blaine gets his heart broken because of Kurt, there will some ass whooping.  
—-  
Vivian is thrilled for Kurt.  
Well, truth be told, she had always pictured Kurt’s first loved one to be a good girl, maybe from Crawford Academy, with glossy hair, long eyelashes and beautiful cheekbones that would turn pink everytime her son would enter the room.  
(At least she got 2 out of 4)  
She had never pictured Kurt in love, though : she didn’t know if he would act like a gentleman and confident, like Geoffrey in their courtship phase, or simultaneously cocky and flustered like Cooper (oh boy, did she have fun the first time he brought a girl home).  
As she looks at the pair sitting on her couch, pretending to watch a movie but exchanging shy looks and holding hands, both blushing and giggling at random moments, as Kurt leans over to press a furtive kiss to Blaine’s cheek only for Blaine to smile like he just received an early Christmas gift and scoot closer to Kurt, Vivian can see that, as usual, Kurt is being his own brand of Anderson.  
And she wouldn’t have it any other way.  
—-  
Cooper has to bite his lips to keep from squeeing and cooing at the couple every time he manages to crash their dates.  
Except he doesn’t see it as crashing their dates.  
How would they be able to not want him around ?  
He’s their big brother !!  
Okay, so maybe some people would consider that he’s being a big, fat cockblock at worst, a big, mean chaperone at best, but Cooper really, really doesn’t care.  
They’re just so adorably in love that he would take any criticism in exchange for the opportunity to witness it.  
But he also keeps in mind that the moment Blaine hurts Kurt ?  
He’s a dead man.  
(Should he point at Blaine as he threatens him, or at Kurt to make sure that Blaine understands who he’s talking about ?)  
—-  
The moment Geoffrey learns about Kurt and Blaine dating, he’s perplexed.  
Are they dating because they’re both the only gay guys they know ?  
Are they each other’s only option ? Are they both settling for what they find because they’re so desperate to get their mack on ?  
(Yes Geoffrey knows some street slang, he’s not that old)  
He finds it a little sad, but then again, he supposed it’s the burden of all gay men, to settle for a sad, half-happy life.  
But then he comes home one night, only to find them sitting in the backyard on a plaid cover, a bottle of moke-champagne between them and Blaine’s head on Kurt’s shoulder as they sit under the one tree they managed to keep alive during all those years.  
Geoffrey remains silent, looking at the two boys sitting there, until Kurt turns his head just a little and presses a kiss to Blaine’s head, his arm coming around Blaine’s waist.  
The light is just right so Geoffrey can see the look on Kurt’s face.  
Happy.  
Carefree.  
Relieved of a burden.  
Complete.  
Geoffrey can feel himself smiling at the picture in front of him.  
He can also feel like maybe the two boys have a lot to teach him.


	2. Prompt 2 - You matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> onesecrethobbit prompted :  
> Burt’s “You matter” talk in this setting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set right after Blaine coming out (see Chapter 8 on AO3)

Burt knew that he would use the damn pamphlets from the clinic in Westerville at some point.

Of course, he wishes that he could just, you know, put them in the blender and feed them to Blaine without him noticing and bam ! Blaine would know everything there is to know about … eurgh, sex, and STDs and the specifics of gay sex (those are images he’ll never get out of his mind), but alas, he also knows that it’s not going to happen.

He knows that he has to tell Blaine all of it, and make sure that his son listens to him.

Speaking of the devil …

“Good evening, Dad !” Blaine calls as he enters the house, dropping his bag by the door and putting his coat on the hanger.

“Blaine can you come here for a minute ?” Burt calls, wincing as he hears his voice lightly shaking.

Blaine’s face appears in the kitchen doorway, a frown on his face. “Is everything okay Dad ?”

Jeez, why did he have to worry his kid like that ? “Yeah, yeah, everything’s okay kiddo, I just think …” Burt pauses and looks at his son. He looks so small, like he’s not completely grown up but at the same time, Burt can see how more square his jaw is getting, and he’s seen the razors and shaving cream on the grocery list.

Blaine is growing up, becoming a man and Burt has to make sure that he’s done everything he can to make sure than Blaine is ready.

“Just … you’re still gay right ? You didn’t … you didn’t change your mind since last week ?” he asks, feeling like the biggest moron in the history of moronic fathers.

Blaine blushes and stammers. “Dad ! Of course I still am !” he cries out, burying his face in his hands. “God, it’s not like it’s a light switch or something” Burt can hear him muttering in his palms.

“Hey, hey” Burt says, raising his hands before patting Blaine’s neck to make him look up. “I didn’t mean it like that okay ? I just wanted to make sure before giving you a talk.”

Blaine turns his head in his hands. “A talk ?” he asks, raising one eyebrow.

Burt nods, giving Blaine a tight smile and Blaine’s eyes widen.

“Nononono oh no Dad, not The talk !” Blaine shouts, jumping from his stool and putting his hands on his face like that painting Burt has seen once on the news because it was stolen from some European museum. “I don’t need it, really, Dad, spare us ! Spare. Us !” Blaine keeps on pleading but Burt is standing up too, coming behind Blaine and forcing him to sit back down.

“Now we both don’t want to do it” he starts, feeling like he can handle it after all if he picks his words carefully (basically, not do what his own dad did), “but we’re going to be men about it, talk about Sex like two men, and then we can go back to our normal, unawkward lives, ‘kay kiddo ?” he says, dragging a chuckle from his son.

At least that’s good.

“I know I can’t speak about how sex is for a gay man, but I can safely say that I know how it feels - for me and for most guys, I mean” he adds, and Blaine is closing his eyes like when he was a kid getting a shot. 

Power through it all, Burt Nelson, you can do this.

“Sex is fun. You know, from the moment you start doing it, you never want to stop, it’s like, the only thing you can think about, because it makes you feel so great, like you’re on top of the world or something, and like it’s a no brainer, you don’t need to think too much about it.”

Blaine looks up, leaning over the table. At least he got his attention. “But it’s like this for everybody right ? Men, women, everybody likes sex, don’t they ?” he asks, and it is a smart question.

“It’s different for women - see, they’re smarter than we are : they know that sex is just a way to connect with someone. When you’re intimate with somebody, in that way, in any physical way really, you’re exposing yourself, ya know, you’re never gonna be more vulnerable, and women are not afraid to take that emotional step, while men …” Burt takes a deep breath, thinking back to when he was first dating Elizabeth and being scared out of his mind because he could feel himself falling while some parts of his brain were trying to convince him that it was “just” sex. “Men can drown in a relationship that was supposed to be, you know, just sex” he concludes, choosing to keep his speech on a general level.

Blaine looks away from him, frowns and then back at him. “But I’m gay, Dad, so that won’t happen to me” he says, and Burt can hear the hope in his voice.

That makes him chuckle. “No, its gonna be worse !” he says, and he can see the corners of Blaine’s mouth dropping. “Because it’s two guys. With two guys you got two people who think that sex is just sex. Its gonna be easier to come by” he adds and weirdly enough, Blaine blushes even harder. “But you … you have to keep in mind that there is more than the pleasure you get from it” and boy, why is it so difficult, “that it’s doing something… to you, to your heart, to your self esteem, to your whole being really” he concludes.

Blaine seems to be considering what he said, his mouth twisting in a contemplative grimace. “So you’re basically saying that I should, what, wear a celibacy ring or something ?” he finally says, and if he’s still capable of making fun of the situation, then Burt knows that they will be okay.

“I’m sure you’d be the King of the Celibacy ball” he jokes and they both chuckle like two idiots before Burt puts his hand back on Blaine’s shoulder. “Seriously though, Blainey, when you’re ready and only when you are ready, I want you to be able to do … everything. But when you’re ready I want you to use sex as a way to connect to that person. Don’t throw yourself around, like sex doesn’t mean anything, like you don’t matter. ‘Cause you matter, Blaine, don’t ever forget that ‘kay ?” he adds, and he feels pretty proud of himself.

He said what he had to say, and knowing his boy, he won’t let it slide like the talk they just had is of no consequences - Blaine will think about it, maybe adapt it to his own situation and his personality but he will not forget to think about his actions.

“Can I go now Dad ?” Blaine says, gathering the pamphlets. “I’ll be back for dinner” he adds, half-smiling at Burt.

Blaine really is a good kid.

But now Burt can put that behind him and focus on more pressing matters that won’t make them as embarrassed as they just were.

Like, pizza and old football or Chinese and basketball ?


	3. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said : in your fic "A ma place", would you write Blaine visiting Dalton ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I simultaneously got this prompt by an anon on tumblr and asked the fabulous artist tacogrande for a piece with cheerio!Blaine and warbler!kurt  
> Fate has its own designs ...

After their first date, Blaine thinks about Kurt.

A lot.

Of course, he thinks about the other boy and wonders what it would be like to get to spend more time together.

(to be with each other, to hold each other's hands, to kiss, to touch, to …)

He also thinks what it would be like to be a Warbler himself - would he have been lost in the midst of blazer-clad boys ? Would he have become their leader ? 

What would their life look like if they had grown in the family they were supposed to ?

If he had been an Anderson ?

He knows that at some point, his father considered sending him to Dalton, when the situation got really rough with the homophobic morons at McKinley.

But Blaine would have done everything in his power to discourage him, given the tuition asked to enter the school.

That being said ...

It wouldn't hurt to pay his boyfriend ( _his boyfriend he has a boyfriend Kurt is his boyfriend_ ) a visit on his ground, now would it ?

It would only be a matter of give and take, and the most important thing in a relationship is balance - everybody knows that.

\---

Kurt is practically skipping down Dalton's corridors - his relationship with his father is on the mend, he had what can only be described as the most fantastic first date in the history of dates worldwide, he has a boyfriend who is everything he wanted and everything he didn't know he needed, and the Council finally agreed to a Beatles medley for their next competition.

Life is good for Kurt Anderson.

Now, as he walks down the stairs (better not be skipping down those, the marble is treacherous), he lets his mind wander back to his boyfriend.

Blaine Hummel.

Kurt shamelessly lets out a little sigh.

Not only is the boy physically attractive - understatement of the century, hello, have you seen his assets (pun intended ?) -, but he has the personality that matches his outer beauty. From their first date's conversations, Kurt can see that Blaine is selfless, generous, caring and loving, with a light dorky side that only makes him even more endearing.

Another happy little sigh.

"Excuse me ?"

A voice brings him back to Earth, but Kurt is not entirely sure that he's back to Earth - that voice doesn't belong in those walls.

"Blaine ?" he exclaims, coming to a stop on the last five steps of the stairway. And there he is, Blaine is all his glory in his cheerleading uniform (cheater !), leaning over the iron rail, smiling with his crooked smile that Kurt wants to kiss over and over again.

"Hello" he says softly, his eyes sparkling in the light given by the glass dome above their heads.

"What are you doing here ?" Kurt asks, feeling his lips stretching into a dopey smile and not even caring about it in the slightest.

Blaine leans a little bit more, resting his head on his crossed arms (hello, forearms muscles). "I wanted to see how the other side lives" he says with a wink, before adding "plus, it's only fair that I too come to see you on your turf".

"My turf ?" Kurt asks with a smirk, "that's the extent of your street creds ?"

Blaine lets out a short laugh. "I have as much street creds as a nerd in a club" he says with a blush rising on his cheeks. "I wanted to surprise you" he says, his voice turning soft and caring like a caress and Kurt feels like swooning.

"Consider me properly surprised" he replies, before leaning forward to finally press his lips to Blaine's.

Yeah, life is good.


End file.
